


Back In Your Arms

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's going to see Jo after he gets out of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by fallenharvelle on tumblr.

Back in your arms

It was the second day since Dean was back topside and he was going to pay the Roadhouse a visit. He entered and it felt so good to come back there. When he sat down at the bar a glass shattered. Ellen had just spotted him. She approached him carefully but Dean gave her a lopsided smile. They went through all the checks before they hugged. After a short chat about what happened he looked around.  
“Where is Jo?” Ellen rushed to the back but Jo came out. She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. “I thought you were dead,” she whispered. “I was,” he shrugged. “And I’m back.” Jo hugged him also tightly, before letting him go quickly looking down embarrassed. The blonde woman had to swallowed hard and bit her lips not to shed a tear of relief. “I missed you so much,” she said and her voice was trembling.” She looked at his face and noticed how worn out it looked and his bright emeralds looked so much older than she remembered them. Dean put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “I missed you too,” he said, looking down at her and kissed her.  
At this moment Ellen came back but neither of them noticed or even cared at all. Jo wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him back longingly. She was just so happy to have him back and whatever he had been through in hell she would be there for him and try to make it better.


End file.
